Confesiones de un universitario
by smukRobStencrisp
Summary: La facultad puede ser un dolor de cabeza pero algunas veces, las atracciones, los polvos de una noche, las fiestas y el alcohol te pueden llevar a donde menos te imaginas. Tal vez te lleven a conocer al amor de tu vida. Summary completo dentro (:


**Disclaimer: **

**-Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos (si Edward fuera mio, ya le hubiera hecho muchas cosas 7.7)**

**-Si ven algunas cosas parecidas a otros fics...perdon...estaba corta de inspiracion en ese momento. ¿Eso es plagio?Espero que no porque si lo es, me ire al infierno :'( No es la misma historia que otras, solo son algunas circunstancias.**

**Advertencia: Esto es rated M por algo. Si eres sensible al tema del sexo, drogas y malas palabras. NO lo leas. Ya dije.**

**.:SUMMARY:.**

**La facultad puede ser un dolor de cabeza pero algunas veces, las atracciones, los polvos de una noche, las fiestas y el alcohol te pueden llevar a donde menos te imaginas. Tal vez te lleven a conocer al amor de tu vida.**

**Bella Swan, es una chica universitaria, aspira a ser profesora al igual que su mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale. Alice Brandon tambien es la mejor amiga de ambas. Bella conoce a Alice desde la secundaria y a Rosalie desde la preparatoria. **

**El circulo de amigos de este trio es muy variado, en el se pueden encontrar un monton de zorras y chicas falsas, ademas de chicos que solo buscan polvos de una noche.**

**Entre este tipo de chicos se encuentran Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarty y Jasper Whitlock, pero estos no saben lo que les espera cuando se metan entre las sabanas de las chicas Swan-Hale-Brandon.**

**CAPITULO 1**

"¡Perra Swan!" me gritó la Perra Hale desde el salón.

"¿Qué quieres, Perra Hale?" le pregunte mientras secaba mi cabello con la toalla.

"¡Tienes que ver esto!" chillo emocionada mientras agitaba peligrosamente su laptop.

"¡¿Qué?!" le pregunte, me senté en el brazo del sofá y me incline para ver.

"¡La perra de Jessica se acostó con Brady!" apuntó con su mano la pantalla

"Pff, no tiene nada de interesante, esa zorra se ha acostado hasta con el Papa" rodé los ojos. Rose me dio un ligero puntapié en mi pantorrilla.

"Eso no es lo interesante, no me dejaste terminar, lo que pasa es que es vergonzoso hasta para ella" alzó las cejas.

"¿Y cómo por qué?"

"Mira aquí dice: "Pero la verdad no fue gratificante, puta madre, tiene el pene del tamaño de un meñique, ni siquiera me hizo terminar, tuve que fingir un puto orgasmo, Hale"

Nos miramos mutuamente por unos segundos y después estallamos en carcajadas, caí al piso y me reí más fuerte, si es que era posible, comenzó a faltarme el aire, mi cara la sentía caliente y tenía que agarrarme el estómago.

"Eso es…humillante "dije y Rose soltó otra risita.

"No entiendo…Brady siempre presumía de tener un pene grande" dijo confundida mientras seguía viendo la pantalla de su laptop.

"Mi amor, sus comentarios alimentaban su propio ego, si nadie lo alagaba él tenía que hacerlo" dije mientras ponía cara pensativa, Rosalie me arrojo un cojín y le di un manotazo.

"Tengo que ver si es verdad" dijo mientras miraba a la nada, alce una ceja.

"¿Estás diciendo que te acostarás con Brady solo para ver si tiene el pene de meñique?"

"Exacto" me miro y alzó una perfecta ceja "Te unes" No necesite pensarlo mucho.

"Obvio…pero no quiero hacer un trío así que lo haré después que tú" me volvió a golpear con el cojín y nos reímos.

"Estúpida"

"¿Dónde está Alice?" pregunte después de que terminamos de reír.

"Naa se fue a la biblioteca, dijo que necesitaba unos libros para una tarea" Rose rodo los ojos. Solté una risita.

"¿Quieres cocinar o pedimos algo para la cena?" Negó con la cabeza.

"Alice me dijo que ella traería algo de paso"

"Ok"

Rose tomó su libro de la mesa de café y comenzó a leer.

"¿Ahora lees "Lolita"? pregunte alzando una ceja, me miro.

"Yo no quería, pero el rico que tengo por profesor, me lo asigno" suspiro "en realidad, quiero hacer todo lo que hace este tipo con la chica"

"¿Estás diciendo que serás lesbiana?"

"¡No! ¿Y perderme el pene de meñique de Brady? Nunca, me refería a que quisiera hacer todo lo que este tipo hace con la chica, pero yo con el sexy y caliente de mi profesor" se explico

"De acuerdo" dije no muy convencida "igual creo que serás lesbiana" ella me golpeo el hombro y me puse de pie riéndome.

"Iré a guardar mis cosas, ya vuelvo" le guiñe un ojo y me mostró su dedo medio.

Guardé todos mis libros en la mochila y me cepille el cabello, ahora medio seco, después salí de la habitación y llegue hasta con Rosalie.

"¿Rose?" la llamé

"¿Mhhm?" me senté a su lado.

"¿Te has dado cuenta que nuestra vida es pura mierda?" le dije, ella me miro y alzo una ceja.

"Ahora creo que te convertirás en suicida" se burló y la golpee "pero en serio si quieres terminar con tu vida, avísame, despídete de mí y no lo hagas aquí, no quiero que tu fantasma ronde y me veas mientras Brady me hace terminar" se volvió a burlar y esta vez la acompañe.

"No me refería a eso, imbécil" le dije y seguí "me refiero a que solo estamos desperdiciando el tiempo al ir de abeja en abeja" alzó una ceja "mira la mayoría nos acostamos con todos y así"

"Explícate mejor" dejo su libro a un lado y se concentró en mí.

"Se supone que nosotras tres somos mejores amigas y hemos compartido las parejas sexuales, al igual que con Kate, Jessica y Angela"

"¿Y eso está mal?"

"No lo sé, es a lo que me refiero" me encogí de hombros.

"Bueno… ¿y quieres cambiarlo?

"Demonios no, pero ¿no crees que sería mejor buscar una pareja estable para asegurar un futuro?"

"¿Estás diciendo que busquemos con quien nos casaremos?"

"¿Tal vez?" me encogí de hombros.

"¿De acuerdo?" dijo indecisa.

"Pero después de verificar a Brady" nos soltamos a reír cuando el sonido de la puerta nos interrumpió.

"¿Y ustedes de que se ríen perras?" pregunto Alice.

"Te lo diremos después de la cena" le aseguro Rose.

Cenamos tranquilamente la comida italiana que había traído Alice. Creo que no me he presentado muy bien pero…va de nuevo.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, vivo en Seattle junto con mis mejores amigas, Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon, las tres estamos cursando el penúltimo año de la facultad. Rosalie y yo seremos profesoras, Alice se especializara en Ciencias. Conocí a esta última cuando iba en secundaria, luego conocimos a Rosalie cuando íbamos en preparatoria, las tres vivíamos en Forks, un pequeño pueblo de la península de Olympic en el estado de Washington.

Nuestro círculo de amigos se basaba solo en chicos que buscaban polvos de una sola noche, fiestas de facultad y de quien burlarse.

Además de nosotras tres, Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, Kate Milligan, Jacob Black, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie y Tyler Crowley eran de nuestros mejores amigos. Mike Newton no me simpatizaba mucho pero qué más da.

La mayoría había compartido ya las mismas parejas sexuales, si no es que todos, nos contábamos los detalles entre las chicas y nos burlábamos.

Había unos tipos que se burlaban de mí solo por un episodio falso de "depresión" que había tenido. Todo era mentira. Pero aun así les hablaba, al que no me gustaba mucho hablarle era al puto de Edwardsiano, puto Edward Cullen, ¿me odiaba? Él era el que siempre comenzaba las bromas, pero estaba segura que no era amor, nunca me veía y solo bromeaba cuando pasaba frente a ellos. Putos.

Resulta que se burlaban de mí porque este verano, al volver a clases, según ellos, tuve un lapso de depresión traumática. Depresión Traumática mis calzones.

Todo empezó cuando una tarde, al final de las clases, "intente suicidarme" ¿Están mal? Ni siquiera me suicidaría por que Robert Pattinson se negó a que lo montara. Por Dios.

Iba saliendo del edificio, llevaba mi capucha puesta ya que estaba lloviendo levemente, camine hacia la acera, recuerdo con claridad haber visto los rostros de Cullen, Félix, Ben, Collin y Brady cerca de donde yo iba, razón por la cual se seguían burlando, ¡pues si lo habían visto todo en primera fila!, el punto es que al bajar el escalón para cruzar la carretera, mi "magnifico" pie se dobló y vine cayendo hasta la mitad de la carretera justo cuando un auto iba a pasar. Genial. El auto se detuvo en mi propia cara que hasta sentí como lo caliente del motor impactaba en mi rostro y pecho. El conductor bajo y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, después de asegurarse que estaba bien se fue.

Vi por sobre mi hombro como todos afuera del edificio me veían con cara de horror y para colmo Cullen me veía con cara de "¿estas estúpida? ¿Te querías suicidar porque Robert Pattinson se negó a que lo montaras?" bueno no tanto pero me veía algo así.

Desde entonces para ellos soy "Hamlet", deprimida y triste. Todo empeoro al ver que llevaba la capucha y mi cabello me cubría el rostro. Parecía chica traumada.

"¿Ya me van a decir de que se estaban riendo antes?" pregunto Alice cuando terminamos de cenar y las tres nos instalamos en el salón.

"Sí" Rose chillo y aplaudió levemente. Después de explicarle, Alice no pudo reprimir las carcajadas y también se unió al plan de probar a Brady. Era raro porque él se burlaba de mí, pero aun así le hablaba.

"¿Cuántas parejas sexuales has tenido?" le pregunto Rose a Alice.

"Hum…no lo sé" dijo

"Genial" Rosalie se puso de pie y corrió a su habitación, Alice y yo nos miramos desconcertadas. Rose volvió y traía consigo un gran bloc de notas y un marcador. Escribimos todas las parejas que habíamos tenido y eran varias. "Asombroso"

"¡Bella no has probado a ninguno del circulo vicioso!" festejo Rose, ella llamaba así a Edward y a sus compinches, los que se burlaban de mí.

"¡Genial!" dije "pero probare a Brady"

"Eso está bien, tienes una justa razón para burlarte de él" dijo Alice y nos reímos.

"Oye, Bella" susurró Rose

"¿Qué?" también susurre.

"Tienes que probar a Cullen" volvió a susurrar y me puse de pie de un salto.

"¿¡QUE?!, ¡NI LOCA!" chille.

"Dicen que la tiene grande" dijo Rose.

"No me importa no montare a Cullen, suficiente odio me tiene, además ¡no dejare que su polla entre en mi coño!" chille "¿Quién dice que la tiene grande?"

"Bueno…Victoria, Kate, Charlotte e Irina" dijo.

"Genial, las putas zorras que odio" me senté enfurruñada "a excepción de Kate, claro"

Rosalie y Alice se vieron por unos segundos.

"Bella, ¿no será que las odias por qué Edward si ha estado encima de ellas y tú no?" murmuro Alice.

"¿¡QUE?! ¡Claro que no!"

¡Claro que sí! Si no es así ¿Por qué te enojas cuando lo nombramos?" dijo la inteligente de Rosalie. "tienes celos"

"¡Claro que no!, es solo que siempre me molesta y me tiene hasta la madre diciéndome Hamlet cuando no es así" les explique "además somos dos polos opuestos"

"Claro que no" espeto Rose

"Claro que si" le conteste tajante.

"Bella, ambos visten la mayoría del tiempo de azul, ambos fuman marihuana de vez en cuando, ambos son inteligentes, ambos son unos putos" enumero Alice.

"eso no es tener nada en común" farfulle, Rosalie suspiro.

"De acuerdo, haremos que te creemos"

"Hagan lo que quieran" dije "al fin y al cabo no me gusta" les dije, o lo hice con tanta seguridad y confianza o ellas siguieron su plan de creerme, pero funciono.

Holiiiiii! :3 ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Volví con otra historia que SI terminare, ya lo jure por Pattinson asi que 7.7 tendran mas de mi por un rato. Tengo algo avanzado y como estoy de vacaciones trabajare mas. Gracias por leer & Reviews por que les gusto.

Reviews

Reviews

Reviews


End file.
